thenewversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard
Wizards also known as the Nomaeds, are the second race of the Homo Magus (Maegi). Like all members of the Maegus family, wizards are born with inherent mystical qualities and are capable of manipulating magic, a practice more commonly known as wizardry. Though the majority of wizards are male, there have been very few female wizards (Enchantresses) throughout Maegus history. History Wizards, being apart of the Maegi species, possess innately magical properties. The first Wizards were introduced when a group of mystical cosmic spirits traveled to the Earth and infused the blood of men with immense magical power. These men were known as Nomaeds. Wizardry Lineage Wizardry is a patriarchal tradition. Enchantresses Often times throughout history female wizards have known to exist; these women are called Enchantresses. Enchantresses have made their mark in Maegus and wizarding society. Mortal-Born Similar to witches and warlocks, sometimes wizards are born spontaneously without wizarding heritage. However unlike witches and warlocks this is fairly uncommon and only occurs amongst special circumstances. Hybrid Many wizards are born to seperate parentages. While most wizard hybrids are halflings, though other combinations of hybrids are possible. Their hybrid nature virtually never effects their ability to use magic, and often times may enhance their abilities and gain additional abilities and from their non-human parent. The great wizard, Merlin was one of the more significant of wizard hybrids having a fae mother and wizard father. Merlin proved to be an extremely powerful and accomplished wizard having been recognized in both Maegus and mortal cultures. Wizardry Main Article: Wizardry Powers & Abilities *'Homo Magi Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength': **'High Resistance': **'Longevity': **'Adaptation': *'Spellcasting': *'Cosmic Awareness': *'Learned Abilities **'Apparition': *'Special Abilities': **'Metamorphmagus': Any wizards or enchantress with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will, an extremely rare gift. Unlike Animagi, Metamorphmagi can take a wide variety of forms, changing gender, race, and age, potentially looking like anyone at all, or even just changing a part of their appearances, such as the shape of their noses. However they are unable to take an animal form. Like many other types of magic, a Metamorphmagus' abilities are affected by his or her emotional state. The person's appearance at any moment will often reflect the emotion the person is feeling at the time. Strong emotions, such as shock or sadness, can affect their abilities to the point of having trouble using them at all. **'Animagus': An Animagus (pl. ''Animagi) is a wizard or enchantress who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. Only very powerful and skilled wizards are able to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Once the initial training is over, an Animagus can change at will at any time, with or without a wand or staff. Animagi can only take on the form of one specific animal. This animal form is not chosen by the wizard, but determined by their personality and inner traits. Thus, one's Animagus form is a reflection of one's inner nature. It is also possible for an animagus to transform into a magical animal. An animagus in animal form is also not restrained by the lifespan limit of the creature that they otherwise transform into. **'Dragonlords': Dragonlords are wizards or enchantresses who possesses the rare ability to tame and communicate with Dragons. In ancient Nomaed history, Dragonlords were brothers to dragons through a connection of the soul, with the abilities being hereditary. Once they inherited their gift, all Dragonlords were able to speak to any Dragon in the language shared by their souls. The Dragonlords could use their abilities to force tasks upon Dragons, as they had no say in the commands they were given. This communication appeared to be, at least in some part, telepathic. By forcing a Dragon to submit to them, Dragonlords can then ride the creature, giving them control over its natural might. **'Aurors': Wizards with the ability to render themselves invisible. Gallery wizard.jpg wizard_by_liliaosipova-d4kllbj.jpg witch_by_grb76-d2olnft.jpg|A young wizardess 6ca2831b72d26ab7935de181b2eeb981.jpg|Half-Fae Wizard Wizard_by_mmebuterfly.jpg Disciple_of_Dark_Wizard_by_Drake1024.jpg|Dark Wizard Category:Species Category:Maegi Category:Wizards Category:Magical Beings